Panie? Panowie? Kto jest najmocarniejszy!?
Na początku nie było nic, tylko cały czarny pusty ekran a w tle narastały coraz głośne szumienia. Po dłuższej chwili w końcu można było powoli słychać czyjeś dziwnie zniekształcone głosy. ???: 'Czy nas ......... '???: ............? Przerywa jak ......! ???: Dzisiaj jest premiera!? Jak to nie jest gotowe!? ???: 'Już jest gotowe. Jeszcze tylko wizja. '???: 'Szybko, pewnie chcą ludzie obejrzeć tą twarz. ''I nagle się rozbłysnęło. Na środku jedni w pełni swojej wspaniałej osoby stał nikt inny jak... '''Chris: Chris McLean nasza wspaniała publiko! Sądziliście, że nie będzie więcej nas a tutaj niespodzianka. Tori: 'Mnie też się nie pozbędziecie z sho-biznesu tak łatwo. ''Puściła oczko do kamery. 'Chris: '''Oj tak! Przygotujcie się na show nie z tego świata! Mamy dla mas więcej romansu, więcej dramy, więcej ludobójstwa! '''Tori: '''Z tym ludobójstwem to tak żartujesz co nie? ;) '''Chris: '''Może :D '''Tori: '... '''Chris: '''Zapraszam was do przekroczenia UnderCITY gdzie będziecie mogli oglądać nie tylko przygodę tych czternastu śmiałków ale głównie moją! Oto TOTALNA PORAŻKA: UNDERCITY! ''Muzyka openingu:' Sim Gretina - Whistle song '' 'Pomysł na opening:' Durarara!! Ending 1 '' Oparty o słup stoi Paolo namiętnie spoglądający w hot-doga trzymanego w ręku, cały poplamiony ketchapem oraz musztardą. Za jego prawą nogę trzyma się się Jen wraz z kijem hokejowym trzymanym w górze i iście miną prawdziwego zwycięzcy. Jej nogi niepewni trzyma Lian, która jest cała czerwona ze wstydu i jednocześnie strachu. Przejęty i zaniepokojony Vince stara się ją utrzymać i podtrzymują ją swoją dłonią. O niego zahacza Bobbie, który mając w ręce nóż. Ich obu swoją jakże pięknym i jednocześnie wkurzonym ciałem próbuje utrzymać Valentina. Widać, że posyła im zawistne spojrzenia. Za jej jedyną wolną nogę trzyma się Marcus oraz Cassie. Ten spogląda się w jej stronę, ta jednak wydaje się być na niego za coś wkurzona i patrzy w przeciwną stronę. Poirytowany Xavier musi ich równoważyć i po wyrazie jego twarzy widać "spłońcie w piekle". Sam ledwo utrzymuje równowagę. Z radością pomaga mu w tym Yukiyo obejmująca jego nogi i trzymająca w zębach z wywalonym uśmieszkiem jakiś dziwny przedmiot w ustach. Delikatnie opierając się na niej Ari podtrzymuje ją a do niej łgnie Richard. Oboje wymieniają pełne miłości i pasji spojrzenie. Tuż przy nich stoi Pamela z mikrofonie z wystawioną ręką ku górze ze znakiem "peace ludzie". Kamera idzie dalej aż do Chipa, który stojąc do góry nogami uśmiecha się się w dość przerażający sposób. Na końcu niczym w matrixie stoją oparci o siebie Chris i Tori gdzie pod nimi widnieje logo sezonu: Total Drama UnderCiTY. UnderCITY, Wybrzeże Idąc wrasz z całym orszakiem kamerzystów i dżwiękowców kierowali się w stronę plaży. Chris z dumą spoglądał na majestat tego miejsca. Chris: To miejsce to istna mekka izolacji i niebezpieczeństwa! Wzbiera głęboki oddech. Chris: '''Nigdy nie można było się czuć znacznie lepiej. '''Tori: Oj będzie o wiele lepiej wujku! Kiedy ruszysz swoją wyobrażnią i zamienisz ich życie w koszmar. Chris: 'Tori, Tori, Tori. ''Przekręcał rozczarowująco głową. 'Chris: '''Jesteśmy rodziną i w ogóle. Zachowałabyś profesjonalizm. Tutaj ejstem twoim szefem. Wujaszkowaniem nic nie wskórasz. :D ''Zaczęła markotać pod nosem. '''Tori: A żeby cię kostucha kiedyś dopadła. -.- Chris: Może głośniej? Czy słyszę, że beze mnie pilot by nie wypalił? ^^ Tori: 'Dziękuję za twoją jakże cenną i poprawną uwagę! :D Będę znacznie lepsza niż jestem do tej pory! ''Wywaliła pełen nieszczerości uśmiech. Chris wyrażni był z tego zadowolony. Powoli ich spokój przerwał nadjeżdzający bus. '''Tori: '''Coooo..oo..oo? Bus? '''Chris: A nie wiem nawet co on. Miał iść na złom. Minął ich i zjechał sobie dależ aż na końcu przywalił o jakiś budynek i wybuchnął. Tori był lekko zszokowana i nie mogła zebrać słów. Chris natomiast założył okularu i rozkoszował się w blasku płonących upadających wkoło nich. Tori: 'Coś ty zrobił!? '''Chris: '''Spokojnie! Kto by chciał takiego nudnego wejścia. Zapodaj lepiej parasol bo szykuje nam się dzisiaj grad spadających gwiazd! Jeśli nie zapomniałaś. '''Tori: 'Że co cię proszę? Gadasz jak jakiś.. 'Chris: '''Ucisz się i... ''Nagle sobie przypomniała przecież, że autobus zabrał samolot z lotniska z Nowego Jorku. On wysunął rękę w górę, wskazując jej "prawdziwy przyjazd". Spojrzała się i już załapała jak ma wyglądać. '''???: WEEEEE! ???: 'Spadamy z kilka mil na godzinę a ty WEEE!? '???: Bo ty mnie obejmujerz w swoich ramionach. Następuje stop klatka gdzie pojawiają się napisy obok zawodników. By wiadomo było o kogo chodzi. Przy chłopaku pojawia się napis Richard,a przy dziewczynie Ari. Powoli przesuwany jest widok na inną parę lecącą tuż nieco ponad nimi. ???: 'Zastanawia mnie... Dlaczego my tak nie możemy '???: 'Po co? Nie musimy udawać pod publiczkę. ''Złapał ją za rękę. '???: '''Teraz to daj się ponieść i nurkujmy do tego jeziora pod nami! :D ''Przyśpieszyli swój upadek w dół. Kamera powoli zwolniła i przy rozbawionym chłopaku pojawił się napis Marcus, przy przerażonej dziewczynie Cassie. '''???: O em dżi... Tutaj w ogóle nie ma zasięgu. Zdawała się zajmować swoim telefonem. ???: I dlaczego tutaj taki przeciąg! ???: Spadamy w nicość. Tam gdzie takie ładne dziewczyny jak ty... Stracą taką ładną bużkę! Hiohiohiohio.. ???: Omdżi trój śmiech jest taki nie cool... Kamera po raz kolejny z rzędu zwalnia i przy różowowłosej pojawia się jej imię - Yukiyo. Przy blondynie natomiast wdzięcznie pojawia się napis Pamela. ???: Uhh serio? Nikt nie zwróci na mnie zadnej uwagi? ???: Ja chętnie bym się zapoznał bliżej. Podleciał bliżej niej. ???: Kto wie co może... Niczym pocisk ktoś innych w niego uderzył. Kamera powoli zwolniła. Przy dziewczynie pojawił się napis Valentina, przy tym większym co wystrzelił Paolo a przy tym trafionym przez niego Vince. Inna lecąca w oddali była skulona i ciągle mamrotała do siebie. ???: Na pewno nie umrę. Na pewno nie umrę!? Na pewno nie umrę!! Między tą samą sekwencją zapowietrzała się i robiła się coraz bardziej nerwowa. ???: 'Zrelaksuj się. ''Leżąć właściwie i dając się ponieść przełożył sobie nogę na drugą. '???: '''To część tego mini przedstawienia, które oglądają teraz nie tylko żywi gdzieś indziej albo wymysleni tutaj. ''O ile to było bardziej możliwe jeszcze bardziej się trzęsła. Nagle podleciała do niej dziewczyna i odepchnęła chłopaka. Kamera zwolniła na chwilę ukazując imię Jen odrzucającą Chipa jak i skuloną Lian. '''???: .... ???: Mpff... Jak gdyby dla nic hto było nic wymienili tylko jedno spojrzenie i dali się ponosić upadkowi. Dosłownie tylko na chwilę kamera się zatrzymała. Ten co jedynie zrobił "Pff" okazał się być Xavierem. Drugi co nawet nie zebrał się na większy komentarz to Bobbie. I to w zasadzie oni jako ostatni wpadli do wody. Inni powoli zaczęli się wynurzać. Pamela: O em dżi... o em dżi... o em dżi... Wyciągnęła telefon i zaczęła panicznie pukać palcem na ekran bez skutku. Pamela: Dlac.. Bulgotała zapominając, że jest w wodzie i topiła się Jen: 'Ej, ej! ''Pomagała się jej utrzymać. '''Paolo: Jest dobrze ludzie! Damy radę :D Marcus: 'Oczywiście. '''Cassie: '''Powinniśmy ci chyba podziękować. '''Valentina: '''Who cares? Gdzie ten cholerny prowadzący co nas zrzucił z samolotu! ''Cała trójka korzystała z jego wielkiego ciała jako tratwy, ale zdawał się tym nie przejmować. '''Ari: Ważne, że jesteśmy cali i zdrowi. ^^ Richard: Ari? Ari: '''Tak? '''Richard: Mogłabyś... Trzymała go ponad sobą na swoich dłoniach. Richard: '''Mnie jakby odstawić? Dam radę pływać przecież... '''Ari: '''Nie. Nie mogę pozwolić by się ci coś stało. :< '''Lian: Eeek... Probowała odpłynąć gdy uderzyła o Xaviera i jeszcze bardziej jęknęł i odpłynęła w przeciwną stronę.Rozbawiony tą błazenadą zaśmiał się w dość drwiący sposób. Bobbie: 'Najlepsze pytanie brzmi gdzie jesteśmy i gdzie jest ten co uważa się za najważniejszą osobę tutaj. I byście skończyli tą pajacerkę. ''Po tych jego słowach nagle dość spokojna tafla jeziora do masywnego morza do którego wpadli zaczęła w niepokojący sposób drżeć. '''Paolo: '''Oj.. to chyba nie moje burczen... ''Nim dokończył on jak i reszta zaczęła krzyczeć. Woda zaczęła się obsuwać i zaczęli czuć grunt pod nogami. Ku ich zaskoczeniu wyłoniła się wielka okrągła arena, gdzie wkoło niej znajdowało się siedem okręgów. Słyszeli nagle nadlatujące helikopter, który zbliżał się powoli do nich. '' '''Chris: Mam nadzieję, że upadek był całkowicie bezbolesny! Vince: 'Ależ oczywiście! ''Puścił oczko w stronę dziewczyn. '''Vince: '''Takie piękne widoki sprawiają, że zapomina się o takim tragicznym upadku i otwiera nas na nowe możliwości. '''Tori: Romeo... Niech twoje jądro kopnie to drugie jak nie może wytrzymać. Valentina: 'Ktoś tutaj nie w humorze. ''Choć będąc wciąż mokra zamachnęła lekko zalotnie w jego stronę swoimi włosami. '''Chris: Tak więc śmiało witam moją czternastę zawodników w miejscu, gdzie spędzicie kilka następnych tygodni! UnderCITY! Miasto stworzone dla was tylko i wyłącznie! Nie było jednak zbyt wielkie entuzjazmu. No może poza małymi wyjątkami. Pamela: Woooow! :O Paolo: 'No wiedziałem, że jestem famous! Ale by aż tak. ''Po otrzaśnięciu marynarki wstał i skierował się do niego. '''Xavier: '''To nie pasuje do ciebie. '''Chris: Hmm? Co masz na myśli wampirze? Xavier: 'To panie nasilikowany. ''Wskazał na niesamowicie wyglądające i prezentujące się w oddali miasto. '''Xavier: Naprawdę to wszystko z myślą dla nas? Czy powód do kolejnego zaspokajania swoich egocentrycznych zachcianek? Richard: Tak... Słyszy się, że przez ciebie ponoć dziura budżetowa powstała kiedyś. Cassie: 'I gdzie są nasze rzeczy? '''Marcus: '''Ta.. i to dziwne uczucie jakbym nie pamiętał jak sie znalazł. '''Jen: '''Wyjaśniaj i to już!! ''Każdy zadawał coraz to nowe skomplikowane pytania. Gdy coraz większy rozgarbiasz nagle rozległ się wysoki pisk Tori, który zmusił ich do zatkania im sobie uszu by nie zaczęły im krwawić. Sam Chris ubezpieczony słuchawkami ściągnął i odrzucił. 'Chris: '''Więc jak mówiłem! Znajdujecie się teraz na wodnej arenie. Jest ona miejscem waszego pierwszego zadania, które zaraz wam przedstawię. ''Skierował się kolejno do tych co zadawali pytania. 'Chris: '''Wasze wszelkie rzeczy znajdują się bezpiecznie w magazynie na brzegu. ''Odwrócił głowę w przeciwną stronę. '''Chris: '''Istnieje słowo jak sponsor i ktoś kto miał duży wpływ. Z tego wam spowiadać się nie muszę. Zresztą! Dlaczego ja wam odpowiadam!? Tori odpowie na resztę pytań! '''Tori: Oczywiście, tak, zgadzam się. Chris: '''A my zaczniemy pierwsze zadanie! '''Xavier: '''Zaczynamy ostro start? '''Chris: Zgadza się! Wyrzucił ręce w górę. Arena zowu zacząła się obsuwać ku górze, a siedem paneli oddzieliło się od nich. Chris: Pierwsze część zadania jest prosta. Typowanie najsilniejszej i najsilniejszego w wodnych zapasach! Za nim pośrodku wyszła masywna pompa, która rozłożyła końcówki i zaczęła wypuszczać wodę na wszelkie strony niczym fontanna. '' '''Chris:' Zasady są proste! Musicie siłą wyrzucić przeciwników z areny i uważać by sami nie zostać wyrzuceni! Ostatnia osoba z danej grupy będzie mogła wziąć udział w dalszej części zadań! Zawodniczki! Wskazał na panie. Chris: Wybierzcie dowolny panel i stańcie na nim. Gdy zaczną się unosić ku górze rozpoczniemy wyzwanie! Paolo: Ale co z nami? Chris: Wy zajmijcie trybuny wkoło areny i czekajcie na swoją kolej. Klasnął i wyłoniła się specjalnie dla nich przygotowana sekcja, gdzie mogli zasiąść i z oddali przyglądać się całemu występowi w zadaniu. UnderCITY, Wodna arena Każda z pań zajęła już swoje konkretne miejsce. Chris: '''A więc zawodniczki! Jesteście gotowe! '''Lian: Nie do końca! Chris: 'To było retoryczne pytanie... Zaczynamy! ''Panele ze ślimaczą prędkością zaczęły się unosić ku górze. '''Jen: Chris naprawdę... Wolniej się nie dało. Kucnęła na swoim panelu. Ari: Mi tam się nie śpieszy. Z trybun nagle ktoś zaczął głośno krzyczeć. Richard: Powodzenia Ari! Daj z siebie wszystko! Marcus: '''Możesz łaskiewie siąść i oglądać? '''Richard: '''Ty nie masz zamiaru swojej wspierać? '''Marcus: Po co? Wie co ma robić. Wygodnie się oparł o siedzenie. '' '''Pamela:' Kamery.. gdzie są kamery? Chcę byc w kamerze. Z góry nagle zaczął dobiegać dziwny szelest? Yukiyo: No to zaczynamy! AHAHAHA! Nagle z boków areny lunęła ściana wody uderzając o panie. '' '''Lian:' AAA!! Po uderzeniu natychmiast straciła równowagę i jako pierwsza wpadła do wody. Nie trzeba było długo czekać i za nią dołączyła Pamela. Nieprzerwanie zaczęła na nie nacierać. Zaskoczone dziewczyny próbowały się otrzymać. Niektóre z wrażenia krzyczały. Nagle Vince zaczął się rumienić. Vince: Więc tak to jest mając perwercyjne myśli. Huhuhu. Nagle dostał po głowie od siedzących obok Marcusa i Richarda bo wgapiał się jednak w ich dziewczyny. Lian: 'Umm... Znowu to samo. ''Lekko zawidziona zaczęła płynąć w stronę trybun. '''Pamela: O nie! Jak mogłam? Zaraz! Wyglądałam chociaż zjawiskowo spadając w dół! :D Tori: 'Nic a nic... Płyń tutaj! ''Pozostałe panie doczekały się i z powodzeniem weszły na arenę. Nie trzeba było długo czekać aż dojdzie do zaczepek. Yukiyo natychmiast rzuciła się na Cassie. '''Yukiyo: Będziesz kawaii? Uśmiechnęła się siłując się z nią. Yukiyo: 'I dasz się wyrzucić za arenę glizdo! ''Zaczęła się diabelsko śmiać. '''Cassie: '''Nic a nic się nie zmieniłaś. ''Próbowała ją odepchnąć, ale nie mogła. '' '''Yukiyo: Ty też. ^^ Wciaż masz ładną buzię. Którą chętnie bym podrapała i zmasakrowała by był jeszcze bardziej urocza! Na chwilę odpuściła uścisk i chciała ją podrapać. Wykorzystując ten moment odepchnęła ją od siebie i popchnęła do przodu. Próbowała się usilnie chwycić areny ale była zbyt śliska i spadła w dół. W tym samym czasie z drugiej strony Valentina podobnie nacierała na Jen. Valentina: 'Zabawnie co nie? Wyglądasz na silną a dajesz się łatwo pokonać. '''Jen: '''Pokonać? Tak ci się zdaje. ''Nagle pchnęła ją do przodu. Ta straciła równowagę i padła. '''Jen: Ou... Zauważyła szarżującą na nią Ari. Ari: Robię to dla Richarda i naszego dziecka! Pod nimi nagle pojawiła się znowu tafla wody i zrobiło się ślisko. Biegnąc powoli straciła równowagę. Jen odskoczyła na bok a Ari sama się wywaliła prosto w dół poza arenę. Ari: Nieeeeeee... Z impetem wpadła do wody. Jen: Auć... Musiało boleć. Znowu została zaatakowana przez Valentinę. Valentina: 'Po raz drugi, tym razem... ''Wodna armatka cisnęła w jej plecy i wywaliła ją za arenę. Jen zdążyła zrobić unik. Spostrzegła Cassie w którą również ciskane były strumienie wody by wyrzucić ją za arenę. 'Cassie: '''Zostałyśmy we dwie co? ''Odskoczyła na bok i z powrotem wróciła unikając strzałów z wody. 'Jen: '''Nie da się zaprzeczyć. ''Uchyliła się przed strzałem. 'Cassie: '''Zobaczymy jak to wyjdzie. '''Jen: '''Pojedynek na wytrzymałość? Jestem za! '''Cassie: '''Nie... ''Właśnie armatka znowu wystrzeliła. Cassie chwyciła Jen za rękę i chciała ją wrzucić pod bicz wodny. Myśląc że atak z zaskoczenia zaskutkuje to jednak pomyliła się. Jen tak łatwo nie dała się i gdy ją złapała sama trzymała ją w uścisku i pociągnęła ją za sobą. Gdy spadały okazała się silniejsza i wykorzystała swoją siłę i Cassie przed nią wpadła do wody. '''Chris: Oh my! Co za wpaniałe zwycięstwo Jen! Choć nie utrzymała się na arenie to jednak jako ostatnia wpadła do wody co czyni ją zwycięzcą pierwszej części pierwszego zadania! Obie się po chwili wynurzyły. Cassie: 'Ahh.. Przeliczyłam się trochę z twoją siłą. Przyznaję, pięknie mnie ograłaś. '''Jen: '''I również pierwsza próba. '''Cassie: '''Jakakolwiek będzie ta druga część to dokop temu drugiemu. ''Próbowała zachować twarz, ale gotowała się wewnątrz. Karciła się w myślach za zrobienie takiego głupiego błędu. ------ ''Panie znalazły się na ławce, gdzie mając do dyspozycji ręczniki mogły się w spokoju osuszyć. '' '''Pamela: Jak przyjemnie. Normalnie salon piękności! Valentina: Brakuje tylko drogich kosmetyków i służby ale trudno. Darmocha to trzeba wysępić do końca. Wzięła więcej ręczników i jeden z nich schowała. '' '''Cassie:' Ej! Zostaw coś dla innych! Zaczęła się z nią szarpać o ręczniki. Jeden z nich wyleciał i uderzył w Yukiyo co ją nawet rozweseliło. '' '''Ari:' Poradzisz sobie słonko. Wycierała się i po cichu dalej kibicowała Richardowi i była trochę smutna że jej nie wyszło. '' ''W tym samym czasie gdy dziewczyny mogły się doprowadzić do ładu panowie zajęli już swoje stanowiska. '' '''Chris:' Gotowi na rundę drugą! Gdzie zmierzą się prawdziwi faceci! Paolo: 'Ej no co jest... ''Ciągle się ześlizgiwał z podestu, który był zdecydowanie za mały. '''Chris: Zaczynamy! Lekko drgnąwszy Paolo od razu się z niej ześlizgnął. Pozostali zmierzyli się jak panie z nagłą lecącą ścianą wody. Większość bez problemu sobie radziła. Nieoczekiwanie przed samym końcem Chip rozłożył ręce i obsunął się spadając do wody. Przez chwilę spoglądał od spodu tafli jakby wpadł do magicznego miejsca i nie mógł się wydostać. Wynurzył się jednak z wiadomych przyczyn. Pozostali wskoczyli na arenę. Trójka z nich natychmiast zaczęła zabawę. Bobbie: Więc co? Zaczynamy ubaw? Xavier: Byś się nie przeliczył. To będzie przyjemność cię skopać. Marcus: Wyciągneliście mi te słowa prosto z moich ust. Wystawił rękę i machał lekko dłonią w swoim kierunku. Bobbie: 'No dalej? Choć. ''Nie trzeba było długo czekać i Marcus rzucił się z pięściami. Zaczęło się ostro. Próbował go trafić, jednak nie dawał się tak łatwo uderzyć i wymijał kolejne ciosy. Sam Xavier próbował cisnąć kiedy był okładany ale łatwo uniknął i wytrącił go z równowagi. 'Richard: '''Tam się lepiej nie zbliżać. ''Zakłopotany rozejrzał się. Zauważył jak nagle z boku ktoś na niego zaszarżował. 'Vince: '''Przykro mi mój drogi! Jednak to rywalizacja. ''Popchnął go przed siebie. '''Vince: '''Szczególnie jak panie patrzą! '''Richard: Heh... Moja też na mnie spogląda i nie rozczaruje jej. Vince: To tymbardziej mi przykro. Szarpnął nim, gdy nagle poczuł jakieś dziwne uczucie. Vince: '''Co to za sensacja co mną szamoci!? '''Richard: Nazwałbym to lepiej mnie zostaw i dla dobra naszych dzieci. Vince: Eh? Nagle ich rozmowę przerwał silny pocisk wody, który zepchnął ich obu jednocześnie z areny. '' '''Bobbie: '''Mamy niedokończone sprawy między sobą. '''Xavier: 'Żebyś wiedział. Przez chwilę trwała napięta atmosfera po czym Xavier pierwszy rzucił się na niego. Bobbie: Uwielbiasz widok krwi co nie? Xavier: Twoja będzie nalepsza. Ich szarpaninę przerwal Marcus, który ich rozdzielił. Marcus: 'Nie zapominajcie o mnie! ''Chciał zasadzić kopniaka w Bobbiego, ale ten go zablokował. 'Bobbie: '''Ohh? Robi się poważnie. ''Odrzucił go i znowu rzucił się na Xaviera. Przez chwilę nie mógł złapać równowagi. Sam Xavier przytłoczony z jaką szybkością za nim stanął padł ofiarą jego uścisku. 'Bobbie: '''To będzie dziecinne proste. Z jakiegoś powodu uwielbiam sztuki walki. '''Xavier: '''To widać bydlaku. '''Bobbie: '''Dziękuję za komplement. ''Wykręcał mu rękę. '''Bobbie: Ale nie masz się o co martwić. Nagle salwa wody poleciała w ich stronę. Obrócił specjalnie Xaviera i wykorzystując swoją siłę zaczął go podpapiać. Po cwili wpuścił aż został wywalony z areny. Chris: 'Ou. Dość okrutnie. Mieli się siłować i zapasośnikować. '''Tori: '''Tak się chyba nie mówi... '''Chris: '''Co z tego. Jak bardzo wzrośnie nam oglądalność! :D No jak? ''Ręcej jej opadły. '''Tori: '''Nie martwi cię jego sadystyczne podejście? '''Chris: Do kogo ty to mówisz. Tori: No racja. Obróciła się i lekko dała sobie po czole. Wracając na arenę z panów na niej zostali już praktycznie tylko Marcus i Bobbie. Zaczęli rzucać się na siebie, oskakując od czasu do czasu od strumienii wody. Nagle jednak to Bobbie się pochylił i wywalił go z równowagi i pchnął w stronę areny. Marcus: 'Szlak by to! ''Slizgając się po wodzie miał spaść, gdy nagle rękami zdołał się chwycić. 'Marcus: '''Nie skoń.. co do... ałł! ''Ten jednak zaczął mu miażdzyć stopą dłonie. '''Bobbie: Czuję zero jakiejkolwiek satysfakcji. Marcus: Dość słabo jak na mnie. Mruknął się do siebie. Marcus: 'Skoro tak ci mało to poznęcasz się hmm? Ciekawe jak inni zareagują na to. '''Bobbie: '''Jak inni zareagują? ''Zaśmiał się kpiąco. 'Bobbie: '''Jak sobie przypomnę. ''Kucnął. '''Bobbie: To w podobny sposób potraktowałeś tą dziewczynę czyż nie? O moją opinię i swoją się nie martw. Dawno mają nas za jak to określiłeś "bydlaków: Marcus: '''Masz zamiar mnie teraz terroryzować jak ja ją? '''Bobbie: Nie. Nagle zrobiło się przedziwnie ponuro, a jego twarz poczerniała. Bobbie: Sprawię, że pożałujesz walki ze mną. Nadepnął jego stopę i musiał puścić. Jednak skupił się za bardzo na tym, że nie zauważył bicza za nim i sam został zrzucony. W ostatniej chwili jednak wykorzystał fakt, że obok był podest i chwycił się za niego. Bobbie wpadł jako przedostatni do wody. Chris: Niesamowite zwycięstwo! Choć to powinno się nie liczyć to przymknę oko. Uśmiechnął się. '' '''Chris: '''Marcus wygrywa w drugiej części pierwszego zadania! ------ ''Na arenę zostali zaproszeni ponownie zwycięzcy z obu części. To znaczy Jen oraz Marcus. Stali po przeciwnych stronach. Chris: 'Gratuluję wam obojgu zwycięstwo w pierwszej części zadania! '''Marcus: '''To było łatwe. '''Jen: '''Zero skromności? '''Marcus: '''A nie? Spryniejszy zawsze wygra. '''Jen: '''Już ja znam metody spryciarzy jak ty. ''Pożerali się wręcz wzrokiem i widać było że są gotowi do dalszej części. '''Chris: Uwielbiam takie spojrzenie! No to więc wyjawię wam zasady. Co prawda fajnie się tłukliście na arenie to jednak mam coś bardziej ciekawego. Nagle zleciały dwa krzesła i stolik. Chris: Siłowanie się na ręce! Zawodnicy jak i Tori, która zawsze mu towarzyszyła nie mogli trochę powstrzymać się by wybuchnąć śmiechem. Marcus: Naprawdę mamy się siłować? Hahahaha! Jen: Zaraz! Naśmiewasz się ze mnie? >.< Marcus: No bez urazy. Ale baba ma wygrać ze mną na siłowaniu? Jen: '''Triggeruj mnie bardziej... '''Tori: '''Tak! Sądzisz, że jesteśmy słabe! Pokaż mu! '''Chris: '''Ekhm. Pierwsza zasada ekipy, nie faworyzować. '''Tori: Nie faworyzuję. Wyrażam opinię. Jen: Dawaj! Siadła przy jednym krześle. Jen: 'Myślałam, że to ma być żart ale potraktuję to serio. ''Ten tylko się uśmiechnął i sam zajął miejsce. '' '''Tori: '''O rany! To będzie coś! ''Oboje wystawili swoje ręce. 'Chris: '''Proste zasady! Pierwszy co dotknie stołu przegrywa. Gramy tylko raz! '''Jen: '''Się rozumie! '''Marcus: '''Nie potrwa to długo. ''Złapali się za ręce i ścisnęli z całych sił. Jedno chciało pokazać drugiemu jakie było silne. 'Chris: '''Gotowi! ''ściskali jeszcze mocniej. '''Chris: Zaczynajcie! I zaczęli się siłować. Ku jego zaskoczeniu okazała się ona zaskakująco silna. Marcus: JAK!? Zaskoczony próbowalsię utrzymać, ale widać było jak próbuje go przycisnąć. Jen: 'Wyglądam ładnie. Ale to nie znaczy, że jestem słabą kobitą. ''Zaciskał zęby i czuł jak zaczyna po nim spływać nerwowy pot. 'Jen: ' Normalnie to tego nie robię. Uzyła całej siły i przywaliła jego ręką o stół. On sam aż wypadł lekko z krzesłą. Chris patrzył na to z wielką pogardą. Tori natomiast w środku czuła rozpierającą dumę. '' UnderCITY, Magazyn i okolice ''Dotarli w końcu na wybrzeże. Zawodnicy mogli w końcu poczuć twardy grunt pod swoimi nogami. Bujanie się i falowanie powoli sprawiało niektórym chorobę morską. Udali się prosto w kierunki magazynu. '''Chris: No i jesteśmy na miejscu! Tori załatwi dalsze sprawy organizacyjne. Ja mam inne sprawy do przygotowania! Adios do ceremonii! Puścił oko w stronę męskiej grupy i ruszył dalej przed siebie. '' '''Tori:' Więc może wyjaśnię wam parę kwesti. On dość chaotycznie i bez składu wam to wyjaśnił. Cassie: Jego opinia mówi sama za siebie. Ari: Ciebie nie wybrali? Nagle nad nią "zebrały się czarne chmury". Cassie: 'Drażliwy temat... rozumiemy. '''Tori: '''Nie rozumiem dlaczego. ''Zasłoniła twarz i przez chwilę wydawała się przerażająca. '''Yukiyo: '''Lubię ten twój wyraz twarzy <3 '''Tori: *wzycha* Tak więc miejsce w którym się znajdujemy to UnderCITY. Zauważyliście, że jest to dość wysunięty półwypep? Cały teren jest do naszej dyspozycji. Wzięła do rąk klucz i powoli podeszła do bramy. Tori: Niestety jednak na razie nie mogę wam pozwolić zbytnio na zwiedzanie tego miejsca. Bobbie: 'Oh? Czyżby? '''Tori: '''Powiedzmy... Nowe miejsca będą dostępne w póżniejszym czasie. ''Chwyciła za wiszący łańcuch i jednym z kluczy go otworzyła. Po chwili innym otworzyła samą bramę i popchnęła ją. Jak było mówione wszelkie ich rzeczy, które mogli zabrać czekały już na miejscu. '''Tori: Macie chwilę na zabranie własnych rzeczy i ruszamy dalej. Odsunęła się i pozwoliła im ruszyć do akcji. Tori: A bo bym zapomniała. Widzicie ten niewielki budynek naprzeciwko? To pokój zwierzeń. Niedaleko są też kwatery więc śmiało z niego korzystajcie gdy najdzie was ochora na zwierzenia. Stanęła z boku spokojnie oczekując aż wszyscy się ogarną. Jedna z osób chciała już jak pierwsza skorzystać. Vince (Pokój zwierzeń): Ohhh yes! *Wzycha głęboko* Ktoś musiał być pierwszy i rzecz jasna to musiałem być ja. Któż inny? Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie oczekiwałam w sumie na dobry start po moim.. *Kaszle* Niezbyt udanym występie. Tym razem jednak ostrożniej z doborem znajomości. To na bank! '''Ari (Pokój zwierzeń): Jest mi trochę smutno. Chciałą się postarać! Szczególnie jak Richard zaczął mi fangirlować! Oww.. Najważniejsze, że tutaj nic jest. *Głaszcze się po brzuchu* Chciałabym by był bezpieczny! Wiem nie ma go jeszcze, ale... ale... JA GO CHCĘ!? UnderCITY, Kwatera przegranych Po krótkim spacerze przez alejkę dotarli do budynku od którego było nie tylko widać upływ czasu ale czuć zapachy od poprzednich lokatorów. Tori: 'Wow... ''*Lekko się jej obija* Naprawdę tutaj czuć okropny smród. Panowie chyba dacie radę co nie? W końcu przegraliście. '''Bobbie: '''Tori. Wspomniałem ci o pewnej rzeczy przy pierwszym spotkaniu. '''Tori: Tak? Bobbie: 'Właśnie to ta rzecz o której mówiłem. UPOKORZENIE! '''Vince: '''Nie będzie tak strasznie! ''Nagle odpadł parapet i trzasnął o ziemię. W ziemii pojawiła się dziura i rozerwał się sufit od piwnicy. '''Vince: Nie będzie... Yukiyo: Ohh.. Zazdroszę wam. Cała się czerwieniła. Yukiyo: 'Spędzicie czas w miejscu, które może odebrać wam życie. Jakie to się robi podniecające. ''Zaczęła coraz bardziej się czerwienić i wyobrażać sobie jak giną jeden po drugim w tej melinie. 'Tori: '''To bye chłopaki! Idę dalej z paniami. ''Zostawili ich i razem z dziewczynami szła na przodze prowadząc je do ich kwatery. 'Lian (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Czy to miejsce ma zamknięcie? *Sprawdziła w razie czego drzwi* Niestety nie... Nigdzie tutaj nie mogę być bezpieczna. Nawet tu. ''*Nagle ktoś zaczął pukać i odezwała się Tori że za długo zajmuje pokój zwierzeń* '''Xavier: Oczywiste. Naskoczyłeś na nią i cię rozwaliła. Marcus: Każdy z was będzie mi o to suszył łeb teraz! Bobbie: '''Przez ciebie będziemy mieszkać w tej zapyziałem melinie cały sezon! '''Richard: Mogłeś jednak bardziej się postarać. Marcus: 'Tak, tak coś jeszcze!? '''Paolo: '''Mnie się tam podoba! ''Odetchnął pełną parą. '''Paolo: Nie czuję różnicy. :D Złapał za swoją walizkę i ruszył w stronę wejścia. Chip podążył zaraz za nim by zająć jaknajlepsze miejsce. Vince: Ja nie będę narzekał na warunki mieszkalne. Nie będę... Niechętnie chwycił za swój bagaż i udał się za resztą. Pozostali mimo niechęci też weszli do środka. Paolo już zdążył zająć jedno z miejsc. Znajdowało się tam siedem osobnych łóżek, jednak krzywo wisząca lampa. Bobbie: 'Gratulacje! ''Padł na jedno z łóżek i nagle lampa trzasnęła o ziemię. 'Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): '*Wzdycha* Aż nie wiem. W tej sytuacji chętnie bym teraz został kobietą. Jak mamy tu mieszkać przez ten cały czas. '''Xavier (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Serio. Mógł ugryść się w język i nie prowowkować tego męskiego babochłopa. No, męską. Wygląd ma całkiem niezły. By lucyfer! Co ja gadam *Łapie się za głowę* '''Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): *Zajada się chipsami nieznanego pochodzenia.* Nie rozumiem na co narzekają. *Chrupie od czasu do czasu* Jest sucho, miło i przyjemnie. Byłoby cudnie, gdyby tylko ten laluś zniknął <3 Jak on mnie denerwuje od samego patrzenia na niego <3 UnderCITY, Kwatera wygranych W międzyczasie kiedy chłopaki rozpakowywali się Tori dotarła z dziewczynami. Kilka budynków dalej do dość przyjemnego dla oczu apartamentowca. '' '''Valentina: '''Ten budynek jest cały dla... dla... nas? '''Tori: '''Zgadza się! Dzięki Jen i jej wygranej to wasza kwatera do końca sezonu. '''Cassie: '''Dziewczyno! Kocham cię za to. Przegrana to najlepsze co mi się zdarzyło? '''Jen:' Naprawdę? Cassie: Um... Zapomnij, że to powiedziałam. Pamela: świetnie się spisałaś. <3 Obie ją przytuliły. Próbowała wyrwać się. Jen: Zawstydzacie mnie. Dziewczyny. Nadal próbowała ale nie dawała rady. Valentina: 'Dobra laski! Wbijamy! ''Wzięła walizkę i wbiegła do środka jako pierwsza. Ari siedła oparta o walizkę i westchnęła smutno. 'Ari (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Jest mi strasznie przykro. Richard miał być, mieszkać, urodzić.. ''*chichocze pod nosem* ''Smutno mi znowu będzie. Jednak bez jego towarzystwa w pobliżu to nie to samo. ''Musiała jednak wstać i iść. Nagle jednej wypadła walizka. '''Ari: Nic się nie stało? Lian: '''Nie, nie, nie... Nic. Trochę się zagapiłam. '''Ari: Proszę. Pomogła jej podnieść. Lian: 'Dz-dz-dziękuję. '''Ari: '''Nie ma sprawy. ^^ Jesteś cichą myszką prawda. ''Zarumieniła się jedynie. ''Inne dziewczyny również się zebrały. '' '''Tori: Zaczekajcie! Cassie jako ostatnia wchodząca zeszła do niej. Cassie: Coś się stało? Tori: Tak. Macie. Wręczyła jej mapę. '' '''Tori:' Dzisiaj wieczorem oczywiście eliminacja. Przekażesz pozostałym co nie? Cassie: 'Nie ma sprawy. A na co mapa? '''Tori: '''Byście się czasem nie zgubiły. '''Cassie: '''Rozumiem. '''Tori: '''Miłego rozpakowywania. Ja muszę zanieść drugą chłopakom. I to przeciw zasadom, ale pogratuluj ode mnie Jen. ''Nagle roznosił się głos z głośników. 'Chris: '''TOOOOOOOOOORI! JA WIDZĘ I SŁYSZĘ WSZYSTKO! UnderCITY, Melina chłopaków ''Wszyscy chłopacy próbowali jakoś zatuszować ten przebrzydły zapach. No prawie. Paolo zdawał się go olewać i dależ pożerał chipsy nieznanego pochodzenia. '''Vince: '''Ile tutaj jesteśmy? '''Był cały blady i słaby. Bobbie: 'Z dziesięć? Pięć? Kilka minut? ''Stał przy oknie podobnie jak większość pozostałych panów. 'Vince: '''Umieram... '''Paolo: '''I dobrze. <3 ''Mruknął do siebie wpychając kolejne chipsy. '''Vince: Coś mówił ktoś? Tori: '''Hej! Chłopaki! '''Vince: Ahhh głos anioła... Nagle na niedo spadł odrywający się sufit. Paolo: Hahahaha! Xavier: Nie słyszycie jej? Pod ich oknem zauważyli Tori. '' '''Tori: '''Zapomniałam wam dać. ''Chciała rzucić listem, ale nie poleciał za daleko. Xavier: 'No coś ci nie... ''Nagle oberwał listem przyczepionym do kamienia. '' '''Bobbie: '''Pokaż no to. ''Wziął go i spojrzał na list. Była to właściwie mapa. '''Tori: Mapa do zamku i okolicy. Wieczorem ceremonia! Zastanówcie się do tego czasu kogo wyrzucić i zadowówcie się. Puściła oczko i miała już odejść. Richard: '''Czekaj! '''Tori: Tak? Richard: 'To wbrew zasadom... Ale proszę... Możesz wybłagać go o jakąś wentylację albo a jakiś silny środek zapachowy... Tutaj nie idzie wytrzymać. ''Większość kiwała głowami i dołączyła się do prośby. Tori jedynie westchnęła rozczarowująco. '''Tori: Przykro mi. Mam związane ręce. Tak naprawdę to mi się nie chce. :D Puszcza im oczko i idzie dalej. Pewnie by coś skombinowała, ale widząc wszędzie kamery nie chciała już więcej podpadać Chrisowi. Marcus: Stanowczo przeginacie. Spojrzeli się na niego z pogardą i dalej stali przy oknach. Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): Naprawdę! Żadnej skruchy czy coś. Widać nie zmienił się od tamtej pory nic a nic. Że też Cassie naprawdę w nim coś widzi. Stać ją na lepszego. Mnie otworzono oczy. Dziedziniec Zamku, Ceremonia Wieczorem poproszeniu o przybycie przez główną ulicę prosto na wniesienie mogli przejść przez monstrualną bramę zamku. Na samym dziedzińcu ku ich zaskoczeniu zauważyli monstrualną łąkę pełną kwiatów i padające światło pośrodku, gdzie czekał na nich Chris wraz z Tori. Ari: 'To miejsce wygląda naprawdę magicznie. ''W pełni oczarowana zaczęła w głowie układać już cały plan wesela jakie mogłoby tutaj się odbyć. Richard jakby wiedząc o czym teraz myśli spuścił głowę i schował się na szarym końcu. '''Chris: Rzeczywiście! Magiczne miejsce, gdzie co tydzień ktoś będzie musiał zniknąć! Sprzyjające okoliczności czyż nie moi kochani! Puścił oczko i wystawił rękę, lekko przesuwają w stronę trybun. Chris: Zwycięzcy, albo bardziej zwycięższczynie. Moje drogie panie. Możecie zająć miejsca i obserwować przebieg ceremonii. Dziewczyny jak powiedział Chris pozajmowały sobie miejsce i obserwowały dalszy ciąg wydarzeń. Tori: 'A wy niestety rozczarowujący twardziele zapraszam tutaj. ''Cała grupa podeszła bliżej. '' '''Chris: '''Tuż za mną znajduje się sala powitalna. Tam goście w tym pałacu byli zapraszani w odwiedziny. Podczas ceremonii spełni ona rolę pokoju eliminacji. Każdy z was odda tam głos na osobę, która ma odpaść. By nie doszło do żadnych oszust i mieszania głosów Tori po kolei będzie wchodziła z każdym z was. Bierzecie zdjęcie osoby co ma odpaść i wrzucacnie do urny. Proste czyż nie? '''Vince: '''Ohhh. Tak sami na sam. Ulala. '''Tori: '''Już ci to raz powiedziałam... '''Vince: '''Nie tylko na ciebie tak działam! ''Złapała go za ucho i jako pierwszego pociągnęła by oddał głos. Inni raczej spokojnie do tego podeszli i po paru minutach zostały zebrane wszystkie głosy. '''Chris: '''Zacznijmy więc nasze głosowanie! Symbolem eliminacje jest złoty kwiat. Kto nie otrzyma złotego kwiata będzie musiał opuścić UnderCIty i pożegnać się z szansą na milion dolarów. '''Paolo: One są jadalne? Chris: Czemu? Paolo: Zglodniałem. Vince: '''Ten kwiat będzie sztuczny pewnie. '''Paolo: '''Co to za różnica? :D '''Bobbie:'' *wzycha*'' Zapowiada się dłuuuugi sezon. Chris: Pierwsze bezpieczne osoby... Chip, Richard i Vince! Rzuca każdemu kwiat. Chris: A gdzie moje maniery! Wybaczcie panie. Każdej dziewczynie rzuca po jednym kwiecie. '' '''Chris:' Każda z was róznież na to zasłużyła. Yukiyo: 'Jak obleśnie z twojej strony... ''Zgniotła go w dłoni i wyrzuciła za siebie. 'Chris: '''Wracając, Xavier. Ty jako czwarty nie dostałeś żadnego głosu i również jesteś bezpieczny. ''Rzucił mu kwiata. światła zapaliły się nad Vincem, Marcusem i Bobbim. '''Chris: '''Bobbie! Byłeś dość brutalny w zadaniu. Mogłeś tym sobie nagrabić. '''Bobbie: Nie tak jak pewien ktoś. Chris: '''Tak. Ten ktoś. *kaszle* Marcus sprawił wam niezłe obskórne kwatery. Na dodatek przegrał z kobietą w siłowaniu! '''Marcus: Możemy tego więcej nie wypominać? Pamela: '''Ja to aż na instragram wrzuciłam! :) '''Valentina: '''Nie masz telefon u w ręce.... '''Pamela: COOO!? To co ja robiłam przez ten cały czas? Valentina: '''Ugh... '''Chris: A ty Vince... W zasadzie nie widzę powodu dlaczego miałbyś odpaść? Serio chłopie. Tori: Ja widzę całą masę. Chris: Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? Tori: Bynajmniej. Założyła ręce. Chris: '''Dobrze! Zaczynamy przeginać z czasem antenowym. -.- Osobą, która opuszcza jako pierwsza program i mając na koncie aż pięć głosów... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Marcus! ''Rzuca po kwiecie dla Bobbiego i Vinca. '' '''Marcus: '''Szczerze? Nawet nie jestem zaskoczony. '''Chris: '''Dziwna reakcja jak na kogoś kto stracił szansę na milion. Ale nie oceniam. '''Cassie: Nie... Naprawdę Marcus? Musiałeś? Musiałeś grać pewniaka i ważniaka? -.- Marcus: '''Taki już jestem. ''Wzruszył tylko ramionami. '' '''Cassie: Nie dziwota, że tak cię za to znienawidzili. Marcus: '''Mam ich gdzieś i tak. Ty się liczysz tylko. Musisz się sama postarać, ja chyba tylko nadaję się na jednorazowy debiut. To co mnie czeka? '''Chris: Dobrze, że pytasz! Pociągnął za dżwignię i nagle pod nim otworzyła się zapadnia i z krzykiem wpadł do niej i leciał prosto w dziwną przepaść. Cassie: Co ty? Jen ją złapała za ramię i dała znać by odpuściła. Chce zachować mimo wszystko twarz po takiej przegranej. Chris: Spokojnie! Ten tunel prowadzi poza miasto. Chyba? Nie wiem. Żaden stażysta nie wrócił jeszcze. Zakładam ,że jest bezpieczny! :D Cassie: Ty.... Chris: '''Kończymy już! Chłopaki okazali się mięccy i wywalili winnego ich cierpienia przez resztę sezonu. Choć to nic pewnie im nie da. '''Xavier: '''Satysfakcję Chris. Satysfakcja to się zwie. '''Chris: '''A bo ja wiem. Dla mnie liczy się tylko zapewnienie wam "miłego" pobytu! Co nas czeka przez następne dni? Czy wezmą się w garść? Czy to panie przejmą inicjatywę w tym show? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnych odcinkach Total Drama UnderCITY! Materiał dodatkowy, Głosowanie '''Vince (Głosowanie): ''*Został wręcz popchnięty do przodu. Uderzył lekko w ścianę.*'' No dobrze dobrze. Nie tak ostro. *Wyciągnął rękę i sięgnał po kartkę Marcusa*. No niestety. Ale mieszkanie tutaj to będzie zmora. A ty stałeś się przyczyną. Bobbie (Głosowanie): 'Upokorzył mnie i na dodatek podwójnie. Jako osobę i jako faceta. A taki ktoś nie jest godny płaczu po nim samym. ''*Wrzuca kartkę Marcusa do urny* '''Xavier (Głosowanie): Powiem krótko. Spieprzyłeś to spłoń. *Wrzuca kartkę Marcusa* Richard (Głosowanie): 'Marcus, znamy się i sorry. Stać cię na więcej i nie miej urazy. To rywalizacja. ''*Wrzuca kartkę Marcusa do skrzyni* '''Chip (Głosowanie): ''*Bez żadnego słowa a jedynie z uśmiechem jakby to było oczywiste bierze zdjęcie Marcusa i wrzuca*'' Marcus (Głosowanie): 'Ku***. ''*Był wściekły na siebie za tą przegraną.*''Ciężki wybór między psychopatą a psychopatą. ''*Macha w dół i górę zdjęciami Xaviera i Bobbiego* ''Trzeba wybrać mniejsze zło. ''*Odkłada zjęcie Xaviera i wrzuca Bobbiego jednak bez żadnego przekonania.* '''Paolo (Głosowanie): No ja to jakoś nie przepadam trochę za tym lalusem w okularach. Jak on ma? Vince! Tak. Marcus Zawalił, ale to nie na niego oddaję głos! *Wrzuca zdjęcie Vince`a* Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AikkoxD Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama UnderCITY